Unveiling the Exhibit
by MarinaDreamer
Summary: Lilly Truscott, the daughter of a museum head of department, was in attendance of Avis Cyrus' unveiling. What she saw astounded her. And now, she's in for the adventure of her life, now a part of the Avis' journey.
1. Unveiling the Exhibit

Author's Note: Here I am again. :) Anyone miss me? This is my take on a fanfiction story where Hannah does not exist and in her place is the extraordinary creature the Avis Cyrus. This is set to happen after the Can't Be Tamed music video. This will be a multi-chapter story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana and its characters. I do not own Miley Cyrus. I do not own Avis Cyrus.

Chapter One

Unveiling the Exhibit

Lilly smiled widely at her newfound prize, the gorgeous creature sleeping in her nest on the floor of the cage. Although she was technically still the property of the museum Lilly already considered her as her personal new toy. She heard her mind taunt her, that small voice saying 'Be careful Lilly, its wild. You can look but don't touch.'

After the impressive display that the creature put forth at her unveiling to the community, Lilly just knew that her eyes laid on something special. At the moment, they were alone in the large room. The staff at the museum busy at working to clean up the trail of chaos that the creature left throughout the building. Lilly tried to look past the iron bars of the cage and the reinforcements holding the bent tubes to keep their use of holding the creature inside.

Avis Cyrus. That is what the announcer had called it. Lilly repeated the name in her mind. In her sleep, the Avis didn't look nearly as wild as she had during her show. Replaying the display of talent in her mind, Lilly lets a slow whistle fall past her lips. "You really are something aren't you?"

For a second she doesn't even register that she said that out loud, but when the Avis lifts her head and looks right at her Lilly figures that she woke the creature. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to wake you." She waits for a response and after several minutes gets none. Not being happy with this, Lilly steps forward, coming closer to the cage. She watches as the Avis' eyes lock on her, watching her every move. "After such an impressive performance I would talk to my new fans." Lilly smiles a little as the Avis shifts her position to sit comfortably on the edge of her nest, blue eyes still boring into her.

After another few minutes the only new development is the Avis tilting her head slightly and a look of contemplation covering her features. Lilly doesn't notice as she places her hands on a set of bent bars, watching the creature contemplate. "You have a beautiful voice. … At least I think so." She looks on and studies the form of the creature. She looks just like a girl, sitting on her favorite chair. But Lilly and the others that saw her earlier show know that to not be true. Lilly wonders silently where her wings hide, her body seeming to be slender and well in shape. The muscles in the legs of the Avis are made obvious when the creature starts walking towards Lilly, stopping when she reaches the bars that separate them. It almost pains Lilly to shift her gaze from those legs to the piercing blue eyes that seemed to be looking right through her.

"My name is Lilly. … D'you have a name?" Lilly stuttered a little.

The Avis nods and her gaze shifts to the plaque on her cage near them 'Rarest Creature on Earth, Avis Cyrus' Lilly read it and shook her head a little. "That is what you are. I want to know who you are. The Avis mimicked the head-shaking that Lilly just did and looked down. Lilly almost thought that the Avis was sad about not having a name.

"Everyone has a name; we'll just have to pick you one." Lilly smiles, trying to get the Avis to look at her again. "I want to be your friend. I want to help you get out of here. Nothing as magnificent as you should be caged up and alone. Isn't there someone out there that is missing you?"

The Avis keeps her head ducked and Lilly realizes _You were thought to be extinct… _"There's not another kind like you is there?" She steps up, putting her feet between the bars so she's level with the Avis instead of still standing on the floor. "Let me in? Please? I don't want to harm you."

The creature glances up at Lilly, shifting her gaze from the floor quickly then to the yet to be unharmed bars next to them. Moving quickly, she grips the bars and pulls them apart so there's a large gap. Lilly smiles and steps inside the cage, then frowns at the Avis' response of stepping back and away from her. Then her wings spread and cover her, just as they had when that idiot earlier tried to take a picture of her. Lilly couldn't help but gasp and take a moment to let the sight sink into her brain. Standing this close she could see the shades of dark blue and green in the mostly black wings, the sight was breath-taking.

"I'm really not going to hurt you, I promise. Please, trust me. I'm going to help you." The Avis looks at Lilly while she speaks then smiles a little and nods her head. "You have a beautiful voice; I enjoyed your performance thoroughly." Lilly slowly steps closer to the Avis, watching as the muscles in her wings flex.

If she heard correctly she heard a soft chuckle come from past those beautiful barriers; and then the wings left as quickly as they came, tucking into the Avis' back again. "Thank you" the creature smiled a little again, glancing at Lilly and noticing that she moved closer.

"You're welcome. … I'd love to learn what other talents you have. You know, other than the obvious having wings and singing." The Avis chuckles again and glances to the tree in her enclosure. She grins at Lilly and then her wings come back, their muscles flexing. One moment Lilly was looking at a girl standing next to her, the other she was looking up at a majestic creature perched on a tree branch. "So you fly… that sort of comes with the wings, I guess." She watches as the Avis sits on the branch, seemingly not worried about falling. 'Why should she be worried, she's got a built in parachute' Lilly giggles a little to herself. What she wouldn't give to have the freedom that this creature was meant to have.

"What?" The crystal clear voice rings again. While the Avis was singing earlier there was a slight rasp to her voice. That must just be her singing voice Lilly thought. "What's so funny?" The Avis asks again, clearly bothered by not getting a response.

"I just wish that I could see the world like you could, way up there."

"That isn't funny." Lilly laughed to herself at the bluntness of everything that the creature says. "That isn't funny at all." The Avis lands back down next to Lilly and takes her into her arms, flying again as soon as she's sure Lilly is secure.

Lilly grips closer to the Avis' chest. "Did I mention… I'm a bit afraid of heights..." she swallows.

"Oh.." the Avis lands on her previous perch, "Well now I get why it's funny."

"Yeah… I'm glad…" Lilly takes a chance and looks down to the floor then grips even closer to her newest security blanket. "Take me back down?"

"Why? You're safe up here. I've got you."

_Oh yeah… miss I can't be tamed has me in her arms so I'm safe. Of course._ Lilly's breathing stops for a split second. _She's holding me in her arms... and she's… warm? Almost too warm._ "You're hot." Lilly states, flabbergasted.

The Avis laughs "Thank you?" then laughs again as Lilly stutters out an explanation, not forming full words. "You shouldn't be so nervous."

"I shouldn't be nervous." Lilly laughs, the sound echoing through the large empty room. "For someone who can't be tamed, you sure seem tame to me. You telling me that I shouldn't be nervous when the only thing stopping me from falling, and possibly getting killed when I land on the floor of your cage, is your arms." She rambles, trying to hide that part of her likes being this close, although the height of their perch is making her heart beat faster than it should. "That sure makes you seem tame, trying to get me to trust you."

"Not to trust me, that's not what I meant. Maybe you should learn to trust your instincts, as I have." The words didn't echo as Lilly's had, but the meaning behind them rang loud and clear.

"You're not untamable at all. Are you?" The Avis shakes her head. "You just live your own way… No one else makes your mind up for you." Lilly looks up into sparkling blue eyes and smiles. "I would quite like to join you in your way of living. But first, could you please set me back on the ground, standing on my own two feet?"

The Avis chuckles, gliding back down to the ground slowly. "One small step at a time I see?"

Lilly nods, "Baby steps." Once she's on her feet again she smiles. "Thank you." Glancing behind the Avis and outside through a window she notices the first hints of light coming up from the sun. "It must be close to morning now..." Lilly sighs, knowing that she'll have to leave soon.

"You'll come back again. You must, since I'm going to teach you how to live."

Lilly looks at the Avis, her eyebrows creased together. "Are you ordering me, Miss Cyrus?" The Avis nods one sharp nod, looking completely serious.

"You have a lot to learn, Lilly. And I'm going to teach you. Come back every night?"

"I'll make it when I can."

And as the lights in the room turned on again, signaling the opening of the museum for the day, the Avis smiles. "I shall look forward to seeing you again, friend."

The word rings through Lilly's head and she smiles widely then waves at the creature, her newfound friend and teacher. As she steps out of the cage the sound of metal being bent back to its original shape echoes through the room, the Avis not wanting to cause more trouble than she's already stirred up. She wanting to reassure her new friend that she would indeed be here for their nightly get-togethers. Lilly shakes her head; no creature so magnificent and intelligent should be forced to live in a place like this. She should be out in the world. _Maybe South America, there'd be a ton of flying space there, and plenty of trees._ This is Lilly's new goal in life, to get her new friend out of this exhibit. To get Avis Cyrus back to where she was meant to be, free to roam wherever she pleased. And maybe, just maybe, she'd be there with her.

On her walk home that Saturday morning, Lilly couldn't be more pleased that she'd snuck into the unveiling of that exhibit. She might not be rich like the rest of the people that were there, her family had nowhere near those amounts of money, but she had what none of them could ever attain. A friend that could, and would from how she spoke earlier, take her to new heights. _In more ways than one._ Lilly giggled to herself right before entering her front door to smile at her mother.


	2. Beautiful Disaster

Author's Note: Hello again. :) Do you guys like this idea, or not? Cause I'm not getting a lot of reviews. If I get more reviews then I might update faster. An author likes to know that what they are writing is liked, why write it if no one is going to read it?

So please Read and Review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana and its characters. I do not own Miley Cyrus. I do not own Avis Cyrus.

Chapter two

Beautiful Disaster

When her mother laid eyes on her and scanned down her clothes, Lilly knew that she was toast. She was still wearing her clothes from last night, her hair was probably a mess, and her mother had a knack for knowing when she'd been out all night. She tried to stay calm as she walked towards her mother, setting the newspaper on the counter. "I went out and grabbed it, I didn't think you were awake yet." Her mother nods, still surveying her daughter.

"How late were you out last night?"

"Late… you know I don't like looking at clocks. Time is so restrictive." Her mother smiles at her and stands up, wrapping her arms around her in a tight hug.

"You worry me every time you go out at night." Lilly's mother puts a finger to her parting lips, stopping her daughter from interrupting her. "But I know I shouldn't so don't even say it. You're strong sweetie, but I wish you wouldn't push yourself into certain situations."

"Like what?" she giggles "This has to be the safest neighborhood in the world and you worry like we're living in some slum town in New York. There is next to no crime here, and the neighborhood patrol that is on a 24-hour watch knows me by my first name, and has since I was 6. You take good care of me mom."

Her mother laughs, "Yes, I know I do. But it's what you're up to when I'm not around that worries me."

"Well, stop it." Lilly kisses her mother's cheek. "I'm gonna get in the shower, what's for breakfast?"

Her mother gets up quickly from her seat, glancing at the newspaper that Lilly brought in, and rushes over to the stove. Smoke coming up from the two pans containing what looks like to cakes of peppered something. "Burnt pancakes?" Lilly laughs then goes to her room, grabbing a change of clothes. "Would you like to try my syrup that I made before I burnt our breakfast?" her mother yells to her.

"Sure mom, just promise it won't poison me." She hears her mother laugh then mumble something that she can't quite make out then she chuckles and goes into her bathroom. Using the toilet then stripping down and getting into the shower, Lilly thinks about her night. Replaying in her mind, what she was a part of almost looked like a movie and not her life. She still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that she creature considered her as a friend.

After her warm, relaxing shower, Lilly sticks a hand into the tank-top drawer of her dresser and pulls a random one out. Tossing that onto the bed she grabs a bra and panties, putting them on then slipping on the previously chosen shirt. "Hey mom, what's the temp gonna be out today?" Lilly yells to her mother.

After the rustling of a newspaper her mother replies. "Woo, gonna be a hot one today. Good day to hit the pools. They're saying mid to high 90s."

Lilly groans and puts on a pair of jean shorts, walking out to join her mother. "I hate this weather; it's too hot to do anything." She quickly grabs a hair band off of a counter, a pile of them kept in a glass bowl, and puts her hair up into a ponytail. "Even the air-conditioned stores are too hot lately."

"Only my daughter doesn't like the heat. Enjoy the sun, Lillian. It won't hang around forever. … Why not call up that Joannie girl and go to the pool with her?" Lilly rolls her eyes, her mother setting a plate in front of her with a particularly burnt looking pancake with a golden colored liquid covering its entire surface. "She's nice. I liked her. And she seems like she could make a good friend for you."

"I have friends, mom." Lilly groans, taking a big bite and chewing to stop herself from yelling.

"Really? Who? And that Oliver boy doesn't count."

Lilly swallows "Why not? He is a friend."

"He's a boy, it's different."

"How? He's my friend." Lilly takes another bite, chewing heartily when her phone rings from in her room. "I'm gonna get that." She talks through a mouthful and her mother sighs as she leaves her unfinished breakfast and goes into her room.

"Lill-AY" Oliver shouts over loud music in the background of his call when Lilly picks up her phone.

"Oliver," she laughs "Having a good time?"

"You bet, man. You need to get yourself down to the pool. Big party, shouldn't miss it."

"Perfect. I'll be right there." Lilly closes her phone before Oliver can say anything else and goes to her drawers, fishing around and looking for a bikini. Finding a black and red set, she pulls her clothes off and puts the bikini on then the tank-top and jean shorts she had on previously. Lilly shoves her phone into her pocket and grabs a pair of sunglasses, putting them on her head. When she walks through the house, she notices that her mom hasn't moved at all. "I'll be back later; I'm heading to the pool." She stops to take a breath, talking quickly so as to not get interrupted. "I am not mad at you, that's just a touchy subject… you know that. I'll be back later; we can watch a movie or something? I'll get ice cream." She smiles and kisses her mom's cheek then bolts out the door, stopping briefly at the door to grab her skateboard then dashing out the door.

~L*T~

"Hey man!" Lilly hops off of her skateboard, letting it roll and stop at a bush. She jogs to reach Oliver near the pool, watching a couple of girls sun-bathing. "Stop ogling and hug me, donut." She laughs, wrapping her arms around Oliver's neck. It doesn't take long for him to join in on the laughter.

"That doesn't look like a bikini there Lils. You're not gonna swim in those clothes are you?"

"No, stupid. The goods are on underneath." He nods in understanding. "So what was the rush anyways?" It's just a bunch of girls basking in the sun and guys playing water football."

"Guys. Girls. You're asking me, why?" Oliver laughs. "You're not hunting anymore? What happened to prowess Lilly? You were stalking every guy and girl that you thought was a minute bit of hot."

Lilly glares and punches Oliver's shoulder lightly. "No more, my mom's gonna put me on parole if I'm out that late again."

"My mom is the cop, not yours. Your mom… What is it that she does again?" he chuckles and I shake my head.

"Besides making a lifetime job out of making sure I live the dullest life imaginable? She works at the museum."

"Right. Hey, how was that revealing last night? I wish I could have gotten in, but I guess I'm not very important enough for those snub-noses."

Lilly grins. "It was awesome. I mean it, I'm gonna be visiting that place more often."

"And your mom wasn't there? I still think that's weird."

"Well it's not, cause she's on shift tonight…" Lilly stops talking and her eyes go wide. "Oh… shit…"

"What, what am I missing? Fill me in."

"I… " Lilly looks at Oliver and without saying anything else grabs his hand and leaves with him, grabbing her skateboard and carrying it. "You have got to meet her. I need help."

~A*C~

At the sound of footsteps Avis stirs from her perch on the highest branch on her tree. People have been coming in and out of her room all day, but none of them guests. The black and yellow caution tape blocking the doorways and the uniforms that they all wear told her that they were here to clean up the remains of her charade from the night. But these footsteps were different, these were running toward her.

"Sorry Esteban, I need through. Can you guys clear the room?"

"We cannot do that mees Lilly." At the mention of that name the Avis' head turns, however, she couldn't see the people that the voices belonged to, they were in the hallway before her room. "This room ees off limits to veesetors."

"Esteban, sweetie. You don't have to cover for me. How many times have I told you? I'm not a visitor." Lilly pulls a necklace and shows the man her VIP card. Her mother working here has gotten her certain perks. And since she's an intern, well... she knows the staff's soft spots. "I've got permission from my mom."

"Meesus Boss says you okay. I says you okay."

The Avis' pays close attention as the footsteps come again, closely followed by another set. The second more clumsily walking towards her enclosure. After she's sure that the staff has left the room, Lilly called out "Can you come down here; I want you to meet my best friend." The Avis grins and flies down, quickly tucking her wings away as she lands on her feet, then walks over to the bars separating herself from Lilly and her guest.

"This is Oliver."

"Hello Oliver." He stares at her, seeming to have forgotten how to breathe, and she chuckles. "Did I break him?"

"No, he's just being a donut." Lilly slaps him on the back and he snaps out of his shock. However, his eyes still stay locked on Avis, staring wide-eyed.

"It's not polite to stare, dear." Lilly laughs, watching Avis as well as she teases the poor boy. "Hasn't your mother taught you manners?" Avis looks around to see if anyone else can see then parts the bars of her cage as she had the night before. "To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you this early? I thought you said tonight."

"I did." Lilly steps into the cage and pulls Oliver in behind her. "But I forgot that my mom is on shift tonight…"

"Oh. And… You don't want your mother to know about me?"

"It isn't like that. Don't go making me sound all nasty. It's just, my mom probably would freak out if she knew I was doing this."

"And exactly WHAT are you doing Lilly?" Oliver turns to her, his eyes still on Avis, and whispers. "She's a wild… thing. Bad stuff is gonna happen, I can just feel it. … I think she's gonna eat us." Lilly laughs loudly.

"Oh, shut up Oken. She's harmless." Lilly grins at Avis and she smiles back. "She won't hurt us, I promise."

"Al-Alright… I need to sit." Oliver flops back and finds himself sitting in the ground nest of the Avis. "Hey, this is pretty comfy." He leans back and makes himself at home while Avis takes Lilly up to a low branch on her tree.

"So you came to see me now, instead of later?"

"That's about it, I guess." Lilly leans into Avis, making sure to not look down and concentrate on the steady fast-paced beating of her heart. "You really like bringing me up into this dang tree don't you?"

"I told you I was going to help you. I'm teaching you to get past your fears. And we're not that far up, look for yourself." Lilly quickly peeks and sees that if she wanted she could step down and easily be back on the ground. "It's the thought of being in a tree that bothers you, isn't it?"

"Well, ya know… Trees are typically tall. And that means high up. So, yeah… I guess."

"That will be the first thing to change." Avis smiles. "I've been thinking by the way. Of a name."

"Yeah? Well, take your time cause that is an important thing. Your name is pretty much the first thing people learn about you. First impressions are important..."

"I don't care what other people think about me."

"Here we go again. The whole 'I don't care' thing." Lilly chuckles as Avis makes a face of emotion she doesn't quite understand. "You won't always feel like that. I promise you, and when you don't I will get to say 'I told you so'."

Avis shakes her head and laughs "If you say so."

They sit together, Oliver eventually falling asleep from being so content in the nest, and talk. They go on and on about the life that Avis had before she was caught, the things that were done to her. She was treated cruelly and unfair. Just because she has wings and a few supernatural abilities, she was an experiment. They even tried to trim her feathers like a bird, clipping her until she couldn't fly. Thankfully she healed quickly and that horror only lasted a few weeks. Avis fought her way to be declared uncooperative and taken out of the studies, to the dismay of the scientists that were more than eager to continue. Why she was put in an exhibit, Lilly gathered that she knew but wouldn't tell her. Avis hesitated when she asked that question, and simply shook her head then shrugged.

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of that cruelty." Lilly sighs, "Why can't they just leave beautiful alone."

Avis let the statement seep into her, pondering the thought herself before realizing the line that had just been crossed. "I know you think the same as they do. That I'm extraordinary and all of those things. But beautiful is a little far. I'm not beautiful."

Avis thought about the word. _Beautiful. _She'd been called that once before, and she tried to no longer think about who had called her that. But now, as the word echoed through her thoughts the moment from what seemed like so long ago leaked into her thoughts.

_"Miley, get back here!" The dark haired girl chased after her, both of them soaring through the skies. "Miley, come on. You know that no one is faster than you! This isn't fair!" She chuckled, and shook her head before landing on a tree branch that she hadn't seen before actually setting her feet on it. "Thank god." The girl perches beside her as they both tuck their wings away. "I thought you'd never stop."_

_"Well, you know how to make a girl happy, Mik. Complimenting me like that." They both laugh and lean against each other. After a moment she realizes that the other girl is still trying to catch her breath. "I know you're younger and all, but you really need to start exercising."_

_"I don't like flying like you do. I don't think any of us like flying like you do." The girl giggles. "You're like… the super Avis."_

_"Oh stop it. You're flattering me." She deadpans._

_They sit on the branch for long moments, not saying anything as they watch the clouds float above them. Slowly, she realizes that there is a gaze on her and she turns. "Mikayla, it isn't proper to stare. Don't make me tell your mother that you're rude. She won't like that at all."_

_"You wouldn't. You have too much fun threatening and then never go through with it." Mikayla grins. "And I'm sorry, but I like to look at beautiful things." She smiles, blushing a little as she dips her head. She's not a shy girl, but compliments aren't her cup of tea either. _

_Mikayla parts her lips to speak again then closes them, thinking of what is best to say next. She is all too aware that eyes are on her, blue eyes boring into her and trying to read her thoughts. "Stop tryin to poke into my brain, I can't think straight when you do that." Mikayla mumbles 'stupid chosen gift' and hears a laugh ring clear through the air._

_"You're just jealous."_

_"Of course I am. You're fast, beautiful, and on top of all that the elders absolutely are in love with you. You make it impossible for them to even consider anyone else."_

_She smiles "Oh stop it, you're just…" the sentence gets cut off as she feels lips on hers._

_"And that's why I like you so much. Smiley, Miley." Mikayla giggles then takes off flying again and landing on a tree branch farther away._

_Miley is temporarily sidetracked when she hears a distant noise that isn't familiar, and then takes off to once again chase after her girlfriend. While in the air, the noise rings through the forest and hums louder. When she reaches the tree that Mikayla is perched upon, she can't land. She hovers in the air and watches as her best friend, her girlfriend, topples with the tree. When she realizes that the tree is falling, she glides down in follow, trying to reach out for the hand that she so desperately wants to grab. But Mikayla is in shock and is frozen stiff. When they reach the ground it is too late. Mikayla, trapped under the tree that landed on her stomach with a powerful force, wheezes out her last words. "Take care of yourself, beautiful. Get out of here." But she can't listen to that. Of course she's not going to leave her, stupid Mikayla she thinks. She shakes her head furiously and grasps that hand that she should have been able to save. _

She's brought back to reality when she hears words that sound closer to her.

"You alright? You keep shaking your head and whispering. What're you thinking about?"

"It's nothing." She snaps then sighs. "I'm sorry. Memories." And that's all the more Lilly would ever learn of what Avis was thinking about. _She doesn't need to know._ Trying to find something to deter Lilly's attention, the Avis thinks about something she could say. "I thought of a name." she says before even thinking the phrase.

"Really? Alright, lemme hear it."

"Miley."

"Unique, that's for sure." Lilly laughs. "I like it."

Avis nods. "Yeah, one of a kind." She sighs to herself, slight enough that Lilly doesn't notice it. That name, that nick-name, only one person ever called her that. And she hoped that Mikayla, if still alive today, would agree with her that Lilly was worthy enough to call her that as well.


	3. Paradise Fallen

Chapter three

Paradise Fallen

After a week of staying up at night to read things on South America once getting home from the museum, Lilly was exhausted. And she was supposed to work today. Supposed to, because when she woke up and looked at her alarm clock she realized that she was late.

Although she rushed to get dressed in her yellow tee and khakis, uniform of course, she was walking in the doors of the museum when she was supposed to walk out of them. She shrugs and walks inside anyway and immediately goes into her favorite exhibit's room. But the sight that she takes in is much different from how it was last night. Here there are no black wings. Miley's brunette hair is much lighter, her wings now resemble the plumage of a peacock, and the bodice covering her mid-drift is a scaly golden color. As Lilly walks up to the cage, she smiles a little, Miley's head bobs down then immediately back up again.

"Hey fearless, you're asleep in your tree again!" Lilly shouts and laughs at the glare she receives, Miley now floating in the air and sending the look of death down in her direction.

"What's the new look for?" Lilly asks curiously after Miley lands and lets her inside.

"It's my birthday…" Miley looks at her sadly, sitting on the edge of her nest.

"Really? Wow. … So, is this a permanent thing or what?"

"No, just for about a week." Miley clears her throat. "This is uhm.. This is when all the older boys would want to.. you know.."

Not used to this shy side of her friend, Lilly walks over and sits next to her.

"This is the first year I would have mated. I'm 19." Lilly pats her leg softly and listens silently. "I… I've been thinking a lot, you know I've never wanted to think back to how things were, but I have been. I loved her so much. I wanted to be with her, and I never had the guts to tell anyone. They thought we were just good friends." Miley turns and looks at Lilly, pain evident in her gaze. "Have you ever loved anyone Lilly?"

The question echoed in her mind, had she ever loved anyone. Lilly didn't think she ever had, so she shook her head. Miley sighed at this. "It's really the best feeling. I hope you do someday."

"I do too, I want to, I mean… I want to be in love." Lilly stares into the bright blue eyes that are boring into hers and smiles softly. "Tell me about where you were?"

"It was beautiful Lilly, and we thought the whole world was like it. But I've learned it was the only place even remotely like it. We had a whole clan, a whole group… We were a big family." Miley leans back and falls into her nest, now laying down in the center. "It was paradise. We could fly as far as we wanted, as long as we were back for the important dates." She smiles. "Everyone would have been there today, for me. Even the guys that'd left to make their own group. There would have been a big ceremony…"

Lilly looks down when she hears a sniffle. She couldn't believe what she saw. The creature that she thought had no fears, was crying. A single tear fell down Miley's cheek as Lilly slid down and pulled her friend closer to her in an embrace. "Miley, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked, not today."

"No, no, no. I want to talk about it. I need to. Just give me a minute." Miley sits up and takes a few deep, calming breaths then looks at Lilly and smiles. "Did I ever tell you that I can do something none of the others could?" Lilly shakes her head making her grin. "I can read thoughts. Its hard cause when people don't know what they're going to do about their thoughts then the voice is fuzzy, but once they're sure it really is awesome. And the thoughts of my kind were always clear, I had to work on being able to hear people." When Miley catches the glance of Lilly, mouth open and staring, she chuckles. "It was given to me, by the elders. They make all the laws, and they pick one from all of the groups in their clan to have the gift. But each of us has a unique ability, the elders only pick who can have theirs. And I won mine, I was the fastest."

As Miley puffs her chest out in pride Lilly still stares, processing the information she just received. "You can.. read my thoughts?" After a while, Lilly tries to clear her head, feeling as if her sinuses suddenly congested and on the verge of gifting her with a headache.

"Hey, stop that. You're making it harder."

Lilly laughs, "Sorry, I didn't know that was you. Try warning me next time."

"You think I'm prettier today than before." Miley giggles, and the sound echoes through the room not being something common. "Don't deny it."

Lilly rolls her eyes. "Of course, I mean look at you."

"If you were a boy my kind, being caught thinking about that and you weren't my matched… it wouldn't be pretty." Miley laughs. "You'd have to keep those thoughts to yourself, and I wouldn't let you." She grins and reaches over to Lilly, tickling her with the feathers coming from her fingers. "They all would have been fighting for me today, you know. Me being the chosen. It would have been a real thing to watch. A race, a fight, and then the elders choosing."

"You're swooning." Lilly deadpans, stopping the dreamy look forming in Miley's pupils.

"It doesn't matter anyway, I didn't want any of them. I wanted Mikey. "

Lilly turns and looks at Miley, letting her eyes trace over all the features on her face. A name, she now had a name. This was good. This was news. She sure was learning a lot today, and she thought she knew everything about Miley after a week.

"She was the one that called me Miley first. And we were going to run today, during the races. Before I got paired. We couldn't mate but we didn't care." She sighs and slumps against the nest again. "I miss her so much. She's the last thing I remember."

"About… your home?"

"About my freedom." Miley looked at Lilly, and the look that Lilly saw in those blue eyes was one of despair. Lilly was frightened by that look.

~L*T~

Slowly, she got Miley to talk more about what had happened. She knew that clear cutting was happening widely in South America, and she'd guessed that was what had happened. But how Miley described it to her confirmed the area Lilly thought she was from. The looks continued throughout the story that Lilly was being told, and the story was not finished for a month.

By then, Lilly knew everything that Miley would ever tell her. How she'd blacked out after not leaving Mikayla's side for three months. Three months of hoping she would wake back up, three months of not eating, three months of not moving. Lilly couldn't imagine the pain that Miley had gone though. The pain of losing something, someone, that important to her. And then, Miley told her, when she'd finally woken up she'd had no idea where she was. It was then that the tests begun.

They'd fed her things that made her sleep more, but she felt awake. She had felt the pain as they stretched her limbs and pinned her wings so they couldn't retract and hide. It was then that they trimmed her wings down to the bone. Not that she could fly away, she was in a small cage and unable to even stand when she was awake. It was her pride that they had hurt.

Miley didn't even have the knowledge if she could fly as she used to, as long and as fast. And she didn't tell Lilly, but this day was the first that she'd even tried to poke into anyone's mind since she'd been free. Barriers were bring broken in her mind. She was starting to realize that she was never going to be free again, and it no longer bothered her. That was the thought that scared her the most. She wasn't sure if she could ever be free again, and it no longer made her lose sleep.

~A*C~

It was another month after that, walking into the museum at night, which Lilly saw something new in the room once again. She didn't see Miley in her tree; she must have been asleep in her nest. But it was another cage, a bit smaller, that caught her attention. Lilly steps up to the cage and looks around inside; this one had only a nest and a big of grass, an actual dirt flooring. After seeing no other creature inside, she reads the plaque.

Avis Gomez

Rarest Creature on Earth

(Related to the Avis Cyrus)

Lilly gasped as her thoughts were put together. They'd found another one of Miley's kind. What if this was Mikayla? Or Jake, that Miley had also told her about, that she used to race with? She had to wake Miley, and tell her the good news.


	4. I'm Mrs Lonely

Author's Note: I was wondering if you guys want to know in more detail what Miley went through when she was first captured? I got one review that asked about that time and I think it could be interesting to write about. Maybe even make that another story I can do after this one is done. I have included a small peep in this chapter and left it at a place where if you all want to see more, I can write it at the beginning of the next chapter. Also, I want to know how long you'd like this to be. I know where I want this story to go, but I'm not sure how long it'll go on, I'm known to go on and on forever, lol. I have no intentions of stopping this story, but all of my others are on a foreverish long hold, I don't think I'll be picking them up again and I've even deleted a couple. If I could get more reviews that would be awesome, I like hearing feedback and when you guys give me ideas. (: I also want to let you guys know that the "_italicized lyrics"_ are breaks. I felt like using something a little different.

Chapter Four

I'm Mrs. Lonely

"_Locked up tight. Stuck in some kind of love prison."_

"Miley! Miley, wake up." She stirred from inside her nest and groaned. Lilly was late. That was why she'd fallen asleep.

"You're late."

Lilly laughs, "I know. Sorry. You've been asleep a while I bet. Did you see the new cage?"

Had she? She had. Miley nods then shakes her head but Lilly can't see her, she's in her nest and not moving. She's warm and comfortable, why should she move? "Yeah, I saw."

"Really? You sure? Can you read the plaque?"

"No stupid, I don't have super eyesight." Miley laughs.

"Just making sure. Come on, let me in. I have to tell you."

Miley rolls her eyes and leisurely gets up then strolls over, letting her hips swing as she walks slowly. She yawns as she pulls the bars apart then steps aside to let Lilly in and closes them again.

"So, what is it going to be? It's not the same kind of cage as mine."

"Another one this big wouldn't fit, silly. These walls aren't rubber, even if you can bend the strongest metal like it is."

"Why are they even putting it in here? I like my privacy."

"You sure about that? Even if it was an, oh, … I don't know… Another Avis that you'd be rooming with?" Miley looked at Lilly, unsure if she should take this seriously or as a joke, and kept her expression neutral while pushing through the blonde's thoughts.

"Oh.. my.. Gomez? Are you sure that's what you read?"

"Yeah, but how'd you.. oh, right. Still not used to that." Lilly mumbles, not noticing the huge grin spreading across Miley's lips.

"Mikayla.. coming here.. I can't believe it. I thought.." Miley spreads her wings and quickly perches on the highest branch on her tree. Her thinking branch, she'd told Lilly once. "That cage isn't big enough, they should put her in mine.. with me."

"Miley, come back here and get me." Lilly says from the ground, but her words go unheard. Now that Mikayla fills her thoughts, Miley's mind goes reeling into thoughts of what it will be like to see her again. To talk to her again. To love again. Miley can't believe that after all this time Mikayla isn't dead. That her girl is safe, coming here in fact. Then a thought comes to her mind that bothers her. If Mikayla has been through all that she went through… Then she isn't safe at all. She's far from safe. She won't be safe until Miley can hold her agiain.

"I need to be good, not get in trouble. They might put her in here if I am." Miley looks down at Lilly. "You need to go, I can't get caught with you in here. They'll think I'm going to hurt you or something."

Lilly looks up at her friend, she's speechless. They'd never gotten caught, and she knew that she didn't look scared nor did Miley look like she was threatening her. Her mouth drops open then closes again and grunts. She thought Miley would celebrate with her, maybe even sing again. But in no way had she thought this would happen. Her eyes moved as Miley flitted back to the ground and opened the bars then pushed her gently until she was outside. "Please" she was pleaded with. "Please don't come back. I need to be good." And at that Miley flew back to her thinking branch and left Lilly to think to herself about what was about to happen.

~L*T~

As Lilly walked out of the museum she took off the yellow shirt. A four hour shift and Miley hadn't spoken to her. She'd even gone into her room as many times as possible. Every time she looked Miley was still on her branch, thinking. And she'd done a good amount of thinking herself.

If Miley was acting this way when Mikayla wasn't even here, then what would it be like once she was. Lilly wasn't sure if she should be happy for her friend of if she should be mad that she was being ignored. Lilly could understand that Miley was excited, but she was as well. She wanted to share their excitement. Lilly sighed and started walking, heading towards the community pool. She was going to float her agitation away and swim until her muscles were sore.

"_Tonight. Tonight. I'm letting go."_

The next day that Lilly had to work, she walked into a mess that resembled a museum by no means. There were a number of boxes lining the walls of the staff's room, and the hallway to Miley's room was completely blocked off. But, as per usual, Lilly found her way through the barricades. When she made it into the high ceilinged room that housed the two Avis cages, Lilly gasped. They were in the process of getting the new Avis to go into her cage, which seemed to not be hard at all, this Avis Gomez must be sedated. _Poor thing,_ Lilly thought. She glanced to Miley's cage to see that she wasn't in her tree or watching the movers. Maybe she was asleep, Miley's gotten good at sleeping through anything.

As Lilly walked closer she winced and grimaced at all of the marks on the new Avis' skin. Her wings, out and laying behind her for all to see, looked similar to Miley's if not smaller. Her entire frame is smaller. Her raven black hair flowed over her shoulders in waves as the workers placed her on the floor of her cage and locked the door after they retreated. Lilly moves behind a nearby column for cover so they don't spot her. She is, after all, in a place that she shouldn't be in, but she's not leaving.

"Alright boys, she's all ready now. These people are crazy, wanting two of these things."

"Yeah, but at least this one was a lot easier to get into her cage. That last one, boy, she wouldn't take her sedative. Spit it right out into my eye."

Lilly chuckles to herself, covering her mouth with her hand, that sounded like Miley.

"This one's prettier if you ask me. Should have given her first dibs on the bigger cage."

"They're smart not putting them together. Who knows the trouble they would cause."

"They came from the same area, wonder if they know each other." The man chuckles as the group walk out of the room, more than likely to get paid and leave.

Lilly moved towards Miley's cage as soon as she was sure they were gone. She looked at every angle but Miley was nowhere to be seen. She was sure she hadn't gotten out, she hadn't even attempted to escape again after that first time. Then she noticed the lock on the actual door to her cage undone. They must have taken her out to get cleaned up for her new room-mate.

Shrugging, Lilly decides to leave that mystery for later and walks over to the new addition to the room. The girl, Mikayla Miley had told her, was seemingly peaceful in her sleep. Her chest rose and fell as she breathed and the muscles in her wings moved at their joints to her back. Lilly isn't good with knowing how sedatives work, so she doesn't know how long she'd be asleep. Nevertheless, Lilly slid down and sat on the floor to wait.

After a while, Lilly hears a rustle and a gasp.

"Where.. no, please no more." Lilly stiffens as she hears a sob come from above and behind her. "Please no more tests, I hurt so bad. Please, please. Why won't you just leave me alone!"

"Hey, it's alright. I'm the only one in here and I'm not gonna hurt you." Lilly stands slowly to see the new Avis standing, her stature not like Miley's at all. This girl is scared out of her life, her shoulders slump forward quickly and her wings move to cover her quickly. Lilly sighs, she didn't miss this stage of letting the creature know that she's a friend and not an enemy.

"It's alright, really. Miley knows me, we're friends."

At that name, Mikayla's wings quickly perk up and she steps forward as soon as they're up and away from her. "You know my Miley? She's alright? Is she here?" Mikayla looks around hopefully. "How long has she been here?"

"Oh, a while." Lilly rocks back on her feet, watching Mikayla. "She told me about you."

Mikayla's black eyes look down at Lilly joyfully. "Really? Oh, I'm so glad that she got away." She shivers as thoughts of how she's been treated lately flow into her mind. "It's so.. I'm just so glad that she's okay. I'd heard that the place I was had another one of us, but I'd never ventured to think about who. I didn't want to let myself down. Oh my…" Mikayla slid to sit on the floor of her cage, her legs going through the gaps in the bars to hang outside. "What they did there…" Mikayla's head dropped down then snapped back up as her thoughts changed direction. "Say, what's your name?"

"Lilly. And I'm –" Lilly stops when she hears footsteps and then screeches. This can't be good. Something that sounded like an owl caught in a trap echoed through the room. The sound makes Mikayla shiver and jump at the same time. She flies up the height of her small tree and quickly perches near the trunk on the highest branch possible, trying to blend in and hide.

"They do it here too…" Mikayla's voice shakes down to Lilly. "I was sure that they'd finally had enough. But will they ever? Oh.. Oh, Lilly please don't let them take my feathers again. I can't take it if they do that to me again. It hurts so bad, Lilly." Sobs vibrated down to her and Lilly had to bite her lip to not cry herself.

"I'm gonna go see what's going on. You'll be alright, just stay up there." She waited to hear something and was greeted with the swooshing sound of wings then the sight of Mikayla's wings covering her for protection. At that Lilly started walking towards the heart-breaking sound.

"_I'm gonna give it like its never been taken."_

She was lead down a hallway and found a staircase that lead up to a door she wasn't even aware that was here. Lilly grabbed the doorknob and cursed under her breath. Locked, of course. The screeching started again, much louder. She was sure this was the room she wanted. Now she's close enough that she hears the voice that she was so afraid she'd hear.

"Stop! You can't take them!" Miley's voice rings through her head. "You can't have them! They're mine! Please. Stop. Please… " she screeches again, this time though the sound is much softer.

Lilly sits on the floor. She'd never heard Miley so broken. Not since they'd talked about her home. The sounds she continued to hear broke her heart. The snapping, the clippers, the sobbing and crying, the clashes and bangs. And then what killed her inside the most, the silence.


	5. Synthetic Safety

Author's Note: My italicized lyrics weren't so italicized were they. Damn you for not holding bolds, underlines, and italicizing. I'm refining my POV's when I do the *LT* breaks it's Lilly's POV *MC* is Miley's POV and the odd, maybe not being used, *MG* is Mikayla's POV. I'm going to try using first person, tell me which you'd rather read.

Also, I've read The Hunger Games recently, still reading Mockingjay. Anyone else read those books? I'm a little disappointed in the movie; it didn't convey the same feeling and emotion as the books in my opinion. Don't get me wrong though, it was still a good movie.

Chapter Five

Synthetic Safety

*LT*

I wish that I hadn't looked when the door opened. From the second that I saw Miley pinned onto that cold metal table, her wrists and ankles in restraints, I knew I would never get the image out of my thoughts. I would try though. I didn't want her seeing the picture through me. Security come at me, telling me that I'm not allowed here, but I ignore them and stand there. Staring and unsure of what I can do to help her, Miley looks to see what is the cause of her torture's pause. When her eyes move in my direction I realize there is another brace on her neck, making it so she can't move her head. Knowing her she'd tried biting the men to make them stop.

I can't look at her eyes. The glimpse that I got of the blue orbs was terrifying. Her bright blue eyes were gone, a dull grey now in their place. She must have lost all hope. This is the repaying she gets for behaving. Could they possibly view Miley as weak now?

As my eyes scan down to see the damage that has been done, resisting the shoves from the guards to remove me from the room, I see her bloodied wings. It takes all my willpower to not start crying. Gaps in her feathers are obvious, the skin left red and raw. Areas patchy with blood, from Miley's resisting no doubt, some scars I'm sure were there before but others are still bright red and new.

I push past the gurads, finally walking farther into the room. I shock all present when I take Miley's hand in mine and give it a reassuring squeeze.

"This needs to stop." Miley's eyes meet mine and I can see that she's crying. Tears don't belong on this beautiful person's face. Because that's what she is. A person. Not an animal to be played with. She is a person that has a gift, a gift that happens to be a pair of wings. "This can't keep happening. Do you see what you're doing to her? You're breaking her. You're going to kill her."

"You shouldn't be here, Miss Truscott. You're unauthorized-"

"Don't give me that bullshit. Look at her. It's bad enough that you have her locked up for people to look at and to have no physical contact with another person other than this… this torture. It needs to stop. No, it's stopping. Open these restraints right now, or I'll call my mother. Don't want your boss in here do you? I know that she hasn't approved this."

The five men in the room all exchange glances. "We were about done with her anyway." One gets a bottle of white liquid and pours a glass while another gets bandages and puts them on the bleeding areas of Miley's wings. Probably only to stop an infection from making her sick. After undoing the neck brace, the man with the glass of liquid tries to get Miley to drink it. She turns her head away from him and looks at me immediately.

"What is that?"

"A medicine. None of your concern."

"She doesn't want it. What does it do to her?" I cross my arms over my chest and stare at him, my phone in my hand.

The man glances at my phone and groans. "It knocks her out so we can transport her." He looks at Miley. "We told her that the one we gave her before was only to stifle her hormones, we don't want her getting all moody on us again. And people don't like to see a bloody cage."

Miley rolls her eyes and looks at me again, I can't help but smile at her. She's starting to feel better.

"I'll take her back. She'll behave for me. Won't you?" She smile back and nods her head, making me wonder why she's not talking now.

"We can't let you do that."

"Escort us then. We can't run off if you're watching us, right?" They exchange the same glance as before then nod in agreement and slowly undo the rest of Miley's restraints.

*MC*

My wings damaged and bandaged, I can't tuck them into their hiding place. Two of the men hold them up behind me as I walk silently alongside Lilly. My knight in shining armor. She's saved me from a lot more hurt, they hadn't even started their internal exam.

Every month this happens, and she's had no clue. Until now I'd simply told her not to come this day. It always happens on the first Saturday of every month. They come and take me up to their room. I hate that room. I always try to fight them, but the honest truth is that I'm getting tired. Maybe if I'd just let them do what they want it wouldn't hurt as much.

I know that's wrong, though. They'll never make it easier. They'll just keep taking. Taking things that aren't theirs to take. The first time they took me to that room I kicked and scratched and bit, and then the restraints came out of the table. At the press of a button I was trapped. The worst part, I think, is that I can see everything they do to me, I have to watch them demolish my body.

I start to think; maybe if I behave and let them do more harm to my body they won't hurt Mikayla when she arrives. Is she here yet? I was taken from my cage before the sun had risen in the sky.

Lilly didn't see them shaving my legs and all of the body hair from me. My feet and legs bare now, I wish they'd at least give me back the outfit I had the first day here. As skimpy as it was I had something on my feet, and the floors here are cold. I might be a powerful flying creature with telepathic abilities, but I get splinters from those trees too.

My thoughts drift back to Lilly. Lilly has helped me grow since the moment I met her, I hated humans. I thought they were all evil. She has changed my mind, if there is her then there must be other humans that are nice. Lilly is my best friend. I never thought I would have a human best friend. She reaches and takes my hand back into hers in an open gesture of support and I smile at her.

But then I see her. Up in her tree. When I turned my head to smile at Lilly, I caught a glimpse of her feathers reflecting the light. The guards try pushing me into my cage, one more step and I'm inside. But the sight as my feet stilled on the cold tile floor. "Mikayla" I whisper, and Lilly turns to look at her. She smiles and nods again.

"Yeah, she came in this morning. That's when I knew something was wrong, you weren't here trying to talk to her."

The words float in and out of my mind but I didn't really hear them. My mind is reeling again. At the new sounds Mikayla's wings retract so she can see what is happening. And my resolve strengthens, I will let them do whatever they want to me, to keep her safe. Her expression is so broken for a moment until she realizes who she's looking at that I'm ready to break down and cry.

She stays up in her tree, more than likely afraid to move until the guards have left, so I let them put me in my cage and lock the door. I've seen her, she's alive. I know that she's alive. The damage that was done to her when the tree fell onto her abdomen wasn't fatal. For a split moment I thank humans for doing whatever they did to get her back to me. There's no doubt that she needed some help to build her strength back.

*LT*

With Miley in her cage and Mikayla gliding down from her tree, the guards feel pleased with their success of a transfer and leave the room. I look between the two who now stand as close as possible to each other, leaning against the bars of their cages and staring into each other's eyes, and sigh.

"Well, I'll leave you too each other I guess." I can't help but be jealous that they have such a strong bond, over all this time and they still feel so strongly about each other. It's hard to believe, but the looks on their faces tell their story. Mikayla can't stop the silent tears from rolling down her cheeks haphazardly. Miley can't stop smiling. And then she stops, her eyes are back to their bright blue now it's obvious that she's in Mikayla's thoughts. She's watching the replay of what happened to her Mikayla.

AN: I'm leaving it to you guys again, do you want to see what Miley sees or not? I'm not sure how gory I'll make it, but I'm thinking of a plot that might make some of you mad at me. x)

Also do we ship Miley/Mikayla or Miley/Lilly?


	6. The Facts of Reality

Chapter Six

The Facts of Reality

Searching through her thoughts I saw it all. I felt how safe she thought she was while they cared for her, how traumatized she was when she first arrived in their all white building, the room that they gave her to recuperate in. They were so nice to her until she was fully healed, all but strong. She trusted them then, and that was their trick. Once she trusted them her emotions were confused by their new actions. The meals weren't as well portioned, there were new pills that made her sleep for full days, and then things started happening. Things that she couldn't explain and her confusion filters the pictures in her mind, like a film of gauze blurring the image.

A ceiling so white that it almost blinds me to see, cries coming from her. My Mikayla crying. Then the long ripping sound that makes her wail again. This continues until the people must leave, done with whatever they were doing to her. As she moved to look around my view changes as well. Her legs and body had been waxed as well, just as mine was earlier. Her wings remain hidden, safe and untouched. And then I realize that this memory isn't over. Men come into view and I tense up, recognizing them. They use the same kind of needle with the same hazy white liquid to shoot into her veins. Then the picture goes black, and I know her wings were next.

Another memory, blurred from what I can guess as drugs, gives me the pain that she felt as they cut her open to examine her organs. A brief pause stops me from knowing why they spent extra time poking and prodding her heart, but I feel it inside of myself when they cut her uterus open to examine. The piercing stab is enough to knock me out, and she's so much more fragile than I am. I'm almost glad that she's drugged during this. How the memory is so specific about the organs that get special attention, I'm not quite clear. But the memory gives me exact locations; stomach, ovaries, lungs. Her ribs get spread, probably seeking the hidden flap in our backs where our wings hide.

They continue to rip her opens and poke where fingers were never meant to be for what seems like hours, but the memory is over in a short few minutes. When it's over, I'm visibly shaken. So is she, she knows what I've seen, and knowing Mikayla she wishes I hadn't. We both sit down on our cage floors and continue to look at each other, speech less. She knows I'm not done, nowhere near it. I'm going to keep looking until I know everything that's happened to her, so I know exactly what to do for her. What I'll have to endure to keep them from harming her anymore. That, she doesn't know. Its best she never finds out what I'm planning. I'll let them do whatever they did to her ten times over before they set a sterile gloved finger on her again.

Somehow she pushes another memory over to me, something she used to do when she didn't want anyone to hear something she wanted me to know. I remain sitting, my eyes glancing down but not seeing the floor. I see Mikayla on a table; she must be looking into a mirror. Then I see she is, the tilt of her picture giving it away. I look across the image to notice that her feet are planted into stirrups that come off the edge of the table, a blanket draped over her bare legs. I've been in this position as well, a simple internal exam that they do during my cycle. I almost shrug it off when the memory changes, there must be something Mikayla wants me to see in this.

I see mornings, she leans over toilets getting sick. She's still in her nice room, a bed with a comfy mattress and bathroom of her own. But something's off. There's a feeling that I can't place. I wonder if they've made her sick. And then I'm sure of it, seeing that her food rations are back to a healthy size. They must want her back to full health before continuing their torture.

Mikayla pushes me back and forth between the two memories before I start to catch on, seeing something that I missed in the first. This isn't a simple examination. They're putting something inside of her, a liquid that I've not seen before. And then the image of her getting sick has a new light, her hand placed on her stomach isn't clawing. She's cradling her stomach, her hand lightly placed in a specific area.

I close my eyes, my own thoughts flooding over hers now. It can't be true, I'm thinking the worst.

Hours later, after not moving, my muscles are stiff. It's dark now, so I open my eyes and glance to see that Mikayla is asleep in her tree's nest. Her hand on her stomach in the exact same way. I know it can't be true. My Mikayla would not let them do this. She knows that she's not allowed to do this. If the elders found out about this…

And that's where my thoughts stop. There are no elders now. There is no home, no rules. But still, how could she let them do something so horrid to her. It's not like her. My Mikayla is defiant, fights against anything that she knows isn't right. Has she really lost her will to fight?

When I wake the next morning, having moved to my nest to stretch my limbs and then take a short nap before the sun would rise, I don't move. I reach over to Mikayla and poke into her thoughts again. I run through the memories of her coming here, seeing that she'd be this close to me. Her emotions are a mix of worry and desperation that should never be pointed towards me. At least, not without reason.

My poking through her memories stops when I hear her retching from where she is. I don't turn to look; I don't want to see it. After minutes a worker comes and cleans her cage, giving her food and water as well as a bucket to get sick into. I get my food as well, but I don't make a move to get it or even look over at it. And then I hear it, the confirmation that I didn't want.

"How is your pregnancy Mikayla?" A doctor asks her, no feeling in his question at all. They probably can't wait to look inside of her again, to see the mutation of a child that they think she'll produce.

She doesn't talk to them. They give her a good hour to talk and leave with no information.

I don't talk to her. I know she's worried, I know what she's more than likely never wanted me to find out. But I don't care. I go back to my thought 'how could she let them do this to her' and try to picture a situation that she had no way out. What would I do in her position? I would starve it to death; kill it in any way possible. I would not let it live. She's letting it live, taking care of it. Loving it. The thought makes my stomach curdle and I'm glad that I haven't eaten.

Lilly doesn't come to visit today, but she does come after a sleepless night. She comes in and we simply sit in my nest and look anywhere but at each other. I know I shouldn't block her out like this, but keeping up a front is what I've chosen to do. I was wrong about humans, if they can do this to Mikayla then there's no telling what they'll do to me. I'll show them though. I'll kill myself before I'd give birth to one of their spawn.

After a week of not talking to her, Lilly starts going over to Mikayla and talking with her. I can tell she's trying to build trust there, and I can tell its working. The same way it did with me.

I try blocking out their conversation; I don't care about either one of them now. I know they're talking about me. They're worried, naturally. I haven't eaten a thing since I heard that word uttered from the doctor's mouth. I barely even move. I don't want to give them reason to try and talk to me, I don't know if I'd be able to not respond back.

More time passes by; I lose count of days, weeks, months. Mikayla lets Lilly into her cage now; I hear the metal protest as she bends it. I'm actually a little surprised that she's strong enough, she's always been weaker.

I start to listen in on their conversations, now that they're switched from me. The topic isn't that much better. They talk about the monster inside of her. Lilly relays the information she knows about pregnancy from her health class, Mikayla tells her the differences that we face.

Apparently humans differ from one to another for their emotional toll. We do the same, but not as varying. Either we break apart and flee from our homes in order to not put our loved ones under our agony, or we're perfectly fine and normal as if nothing has changed. I can see the signs in Mikayla's phrases and thoughts as she talks; she knows she's going to break.

And then she starts to fall apart. She cries herself to sleep and paces all day. Her emotions take over everything she does. It hurts to know I can't help her, but that's just instincts. I could care less, and I hope the thing dies. Lilly, however, holds her the entire time she visits. They talk about other things, like the fact that neither of us has been removed from our cages for anything to be done to us. That makes her sobs pause for maybe a few minutes.

I'm at the point that I wish they would take me out, all of this crying is giving me headaches, and I can't concentrate on anything.

When I've finally had enough I get up and go into my tree. My branch has become my new perch. The sound doesn't echo as badly now that I'm higher than its source. Lilly braves a glance over at me, knowing the branch that I've landed on. But m tree has grown leaves now, and I'm hidden by the wall of green foliage. I'm thankful for spring, thankful that they haven't given me some altered tree that will never grow leaves. Then my thoughts wander to how it gets its water, how the roots must be in dirt. As I continue to think about this a shriek comes from Mikayla that vibrates through the room and pulls me from my train of thought. I chance a glance over to see that the same doctor from before has spotted Lilly in Mikayla's cage with her and is now trying to pull Mikayla out of her cage, no doubt for an examination that will not be as kind has any she's previously had. Lilly stands outside of the cage, a nurse looking over her to make sure she's all right, pleading with the doctor that she hasn't been hurt and that Mikayla isn't a threat to her.

I whisper quietly from my branch, so soft that I know only Mikayla hears me. "I hope they take it from you."

She looks up at me, tears streaming from her face as they tug her from her cage and now continue to try moving her out of the room. The sight doesn't even make me flinch. She's as good as gone to me, she's betrayed me. I cannot love someone who has given up fighting. You can never give up, should never give up. There's always a reason to keep fighting. Up until now, I was fighting for her.

My eyes shift to look at Lilly, she continues to follow the group tugging Mikayla until security come and hold her back. That doesn't stop her pleadings to not harm her, she keeps screaming until she knows they're out of hearing range. When she turns and walks back to my cage, after the security are sure she's not going to do something stupid and leave, I see the determination in her eyes. It's almost admirable. It would be admirable if it was for a different cause. She looks right up at me as I poke into her thoughts for the first time in months.

'Get down here and let me in. We need to talk. Now.'

What can I do other than either obey or stay on my perch? I choose the latter, keeping up my defensive position of being silent. But that doesn't work. She stands there for hours. It's dark when I finally flit down and silently open a way for her to step inside.

"You can hate the baby. I get that, you have so many reasons to hate that baby. But don't hate her. And don't hate me. There is no reason that you should hate me. What have I ever done to you?" determination continues to stare at me, and now seethe out of her words. She's got something on her mind and she's doing it, whatever it is.

I think about that question for a while, looking back at her blankly. Then answer flatly. "Nothing." The word echoes in my mind. Nothing. That's not right. She's stopped them, helped me. Gave me a friend when I had none. She's given me a rock to lean on when my mind went out of control. She's listened to what I miss, what my life was like. Conversations play back to me, I know she's thinking them too but these are from my own memories. One in particular makes me stop and listen to it again.

"_You're not untamable at all. Are you? You just live your own way. No one makes up your mind for you. I would quite like to join you in your way of living."_

And I know that she has now. The look in her eyes, her crystal blue eyes, is as if I'm looking into a mirror of my past self. She's not only determined, but she's not going to let anyone change her mind. Not me, not her mother, not Mikayla, not the rules laid out in front of us, not the security or the doctors of the museum.

And I also realize that now I'm the one that wants to join her. Something has changed about the way I look at this short, little blonde. She's not detestable, she's trust-worthy once again.

"Tell me what your plan is."

"You're not going to just poke around in my brain and find it out for yourself?" She smiles at me smugly.

"No. I don't trust thoughts anymore, I want words."

She nods and then goes to my tree and looks up. "Up there. I don't want you getting caught with me."

Her fear of heights must be gone as well, she's never asked to be taken into my tree. But I comply and do as she said, for the same fear of getting caught. 

"I'm getting you both out of here. I've found a place to take you."

Although I told her I wouldn't I look into her thoughts for backup, I find that she's moved out of her mother's house. Done with school now, she's apparently at the legal age to be able to do that. She intends to hide us there for the maximum of a month. She's put money away, bought two tickets to fly somewhere. I don't know how humans fly, but I suppose it's safe since she's got thoughts of flying to places herself. But then I pause on the number. Only two. She's not coming with us.

I realize that I want her to be the other with me, not Mikayla. I shake my head at the thought. Of course she's sending Mikayla and I away and not coming. She has a life here, she can't leave. A new thought, I want to stay with her. This comes from nowhere, and it almost scares me. I don't want to stay here. It's not the here part that I like, it's Lilly. It takes me a while to pick through that before I speak again.

"Tell me what I need to do."

She smiles at me and slides closer on the tree branch before explaining everything that needs to be done. I'm not allowed to complain or fight, give them no cause for them to be watching me. She's not going to visit for a week and a half so their suspicions can drop, then on a night that she works she's going to let us out. She doesn't tell me how we'll get to her house. She's apparently got no car so she'd had enough to pay for our flights. But I'm not concerned about that. I don't want Lilly to get into trouble for helping us like this.

Again my thoughts turning to be concerned with Lilly jumps up on me, and I'm still not exactly sure as to why I keep steering my directions this way. Slowly I realize I haven't thought about how Mikayla will deal with all of this. I shrug it off as me wanting to deal with it on her own; I don't care about her I remind myself. The thought that I've replaced Mikayla with Lilly startles me. It's true, and that doesn't startle me.

Lilly continues to tell me about her plan until dawn, Mikayla still hasn't come back. But my thoughts still drive themselves into a pattern that I'm not sure what to think about. Every word hangs in the air and my immediate thought is always along the lines of wanting to be with Lilly, not Mikayla, while all of this happens. Even after Lilly leaves to go home, I'm thinking about how I wish she'd have stayed. She's as hidden in these leaves as I am. She could sleep up here. I'd watch and make sure they wouldn't see her, catch her again.

I shake my head of the thoughts when I see Mikayla, asleep on a table, being wheeled in to the room and slid into her cage. She has a pillow underneath her, and the blank expression on her face tells me that she's been drugged to induce her rest. I glare at the bulge visible under her hand, even in her drugged state she cares for the small human inside of her. I'm guessing that's what it is, a human. How could it be one of us when we're all that's left?

My thoughts steer in another direction, once again turning to Lilly. I picture her being the one with a bulging stomach. The thought crosses my mind that she'd be a good mother. She's strong, determined to do what she knows is right. Mikayla is a tool that is played with whenever she's wanted now. Sure, she puts up a fight, but she's not strong enough to really do anything to make them stop.

I sigh and walk over to the plate of food that's been left for me, deciding I'd better eat again if I want to help Lilly get us out of here. The day goes by blandly, nothing of any excitement happening. A few kids drag their parents into our exhibits and point, gasping at Mikayla who still lies on her pillow. They exclaim about how normal she looks, and explain to their parents how beautiful she is with her wings spread. They always turn to find me, knowing that I'm the one that's the real show. Today they do not find me. Hiding in my tree, I watch their face express disappointment as they leave, and I smile. Life doesn't always hand you what you want from it.

When it starts to get dark again, the lights in our room long shut off from the museum closing for the day, I notice that Mikayla still hasn't moved from her pillow. I float down to my nest and curl up to sleep as well, before the thought crosses my mind that she's not woken up all day.

There's something wrong, but I can't make myself get up or even call to her. I fall asleep for only a few minutes when I hear them come in and take her again, their worry about her not waking moving them to action. The same thought lulls me to sleep, actually the afterthought does. Now that she's out of the way, Lilly can come with me.


	7. Decisions, Decisions, Decisions

Unveiling the Exhibit

Chapter 7

Decisions, Decisions, Decisions.

Author's Note : Part of this chapter overlaps with the last. Last chapter was from Miley's point of view. The last part, where Mikayla was taken after not waking all day, is what overlaps. Sort of. Think of this as being that night. Okay? Okay. :)

_"Hey mom, you know the newest exhibit at the museum?"_

_"Honey, how many times have I told you? No, I don't know anything. There's a lot of exhibits in that building and I can't watch over all of them. The Avis exhibit has its own team. "_

Lilly sulks as she lays on her bed and rethinks the conversation in her head, as well as every other time she'd asked. She always got the same answer. She knows who is in charge of taking care of Miley and Mikayla. And she doesn't like them.

Her vision blinks with the sights of Miley strapped down to a table while men clipped her feathers. She'd never seen her friend so close to tears. And she's determined to never see her like that again, and to know that she's free.

Two tickets sit in her sock drawer. Two tickets to South America. She'd picked a place where there was jungle, freedom. A small airport and a three hour drive, then they were free.

Sitting on her bed, now, Lilly smiles to herself that she'd saved enough money from her museum job to afford these tickets. That new skateboard she'd seen would have to wait.

She checks her watch, then gets up from her bed and grabs the tickets. She'd told Miley she would be there at midnight so she'd better get moving.

Running down her street, someone bumps into Lilly. She freezes, and feels her back pocket to make sure the two tickets are still there. Who looks up at her, other than her best friend.

"Lilly? Why are you out so late?"

"Why are YOU out so late, donut?"

"I asked you first."

She groans. "I'm going to see Miley."

"This late?" Oliver pauses. "Can I come along? I couldn't sleep, so I was going to go for a walk."

"Oliver... no. You can't. Sorry." She starts to push past him and doesn't see the dejected look on Oliver's face.

When Lilly reaches the Avis exhibit's room she immediately sees that something is wrong. Mikayla is missing. She'd been here earlier today to make sure that the girls were ready to leave tonight, Mikayla was here then.

'Maybe if I wait it out she'll be brought back soon.' Lilly thinks.

10 minutes go by. 20 minutes. 30 minutes. Lilly yawns then gets up and checks Mikayla's cage. She's still not there.

"Lilly..? Lilly, are you here?" she hears Miley call out for her and makes her way to her cage, bars are already bent for her so she steps inside.

"Where's Mikayla?"

"She was here. I took a nap and when I woke up she was gone." Miley hesitates to continue, but does because Lilly's stare shows that she knows she's not being told everything. "I guess she was having some pains in her stomach. Something with the baby."

Miley waves it off like it's nothing. Lilly knows that she's not bothered one bit by Mikayla not being here. She's still jealous, of course, and she'd rather Lilly only free her tonight. How Miley could want to steal freedom away from the one person that she used to love, Lilly would never understand.

"If she isn't back soon then I'll wait to take you both out of here. You understand that, don't you?" Lilly whispers.

"Yeah, yeah." Miley rolls her eyes. "I don't see why. You came up with this whole plan for me." She grins. "And don't you dare tell me otherwise. You were already planning this before she ever even came here."

"What if she's having her baby? Wouldn't you feel bad leaving her behind? You were in love with her!"

"That was then. This is now. Things change, people change." Miley shrugs. "I'll always feel for her, sure… and it's amazing to know that she's alive." She sighs "Maybe, with this baby, she's safer here? Could she raise a baby in the jungle? I don't think so."

"So, you'd rather her stay here and get her wings plucked every month. Maybe they won't even let her have her own baby! Ever think of that? They might take him away from her. Would you like that, if they did that to you?"

Miley said nothing. She glared at Lilly for minutes then flew up to her tree. Lilly bites her lip then whispers "Miley… I'm sorry. I know how you feel about kids. But I had to, to help you understand. If you had kids you'd do anything for them, and I bet you that Mickie feels the same way about her baby."

"The thing that is inside of her, that is not a baby. It's an abomination. She should have never let them do this to her. She should have fought." Miley finally hisses in my direction. "It's a mix. It should never be allowed. Our elders might be dead, our land far away from where we are. But our pride should still be in our hearts. I might love kids, the thought of having a family. I'd wanted her to be my family at a time, yeah. But… knowing that she has no pride in what she is, what we are…" she stops and shakes her head. Her wings rest around her, not hiding her but around her. She's in a relaxed position, not bothered at all by what she's saying.

Lilly gasps and looks up at Miley.

"I can't believe you. What if she did fight? They would have done whatever they wanted anyway!" Lilly's voice rises the more frustrated she gets. The pair don't notice that a group of men are bringing a sleeping Mikayla back to her cage.

A collective gasp fills the room when the men see Lilly standing in Miley's cage.

It's a blur. All Lilly sees is a blur as Miley glides don from her tree and picks her up. She's taken up into the tree as the men come over to the cage after putting Mikayla into hers. None of them come inside. One leaves, talking about calling the director of the exhibit. He'll probably call her mother too.

The men that stay standing at the bottom of the cage, in front of the bent metal bars, keep their eyes glued on Miley and Lilly. They yell punishments at Miley but she doesn't move. Lilly notices she's not even looking at them. Miley is looking at her. Smiling.

How can she be smiling, right now? Lilly almost laughs to herself. This crazy bird! She's having fun.

Miley leans so her lips are at Lilly's cheek and whispers to her past the threats that continue to float up at her. "They're idiots." Her eyes move to glance at Mikayla. "We're still getting out of here. Tonight. She's ready."

Lilly looks at her friend confused and looks over at Mikayla. She's slowly waking up, stretching. A small bump stretches her stomach tighter. She grins over at Lilly and winks then nods at Miley. Lilly looks between them quickly and whisper yells.

"What the hell just happened? I thought you were mad at her!"

"My Mickey is back… She's ready to fight." Miley's eyes stay on Mikayla who is now slowly leaving her cage and walking up behind the men. Lilly doesn't even notice as she swiftly knocks them out cold. Only when Miley flies them back to the ground does she see the three men laying on the floor.

Lilly gasps and looks at Mikayla. "I didn't know you had that in you."

Mikayla laughs and dusts off her hands. "An old friend taught me how to do it." Miley smiles at her as she sets Lilly down on her feet.

"It's one of us?" Lilly looks between the two during their conversation. Mikayla smiles and nods.

"I don't know how they did it. I swore that it was going to be a mix… but, it's not. It wouldn't be showing its wings…" her hands slowly cover her bump and she looks down at it and whispers. "I think I heard them talking about a father… It sounded like Jake. They said blonde hair, kinda small for a guy, defiant." Mikayla rolls her eyes as she says the last then mumbles. "More like cocky."

Miley laughs and takes her hand. "I don't care who's it is… and if it is Jake…" she sighs, this is going to hurt. "He's never been a worthy Avis. He never listened to the elders and he never had anyone's favor. We can't try to find him. It's too risky."

Lilly stares at Miley. The change in her from this new information is astonishing. It's like she's alive again. Her eyes are alive, filled with curiosity and action. Their icy blue depths shine. Her smile reaches her eyes as she and Mikayla continue to talk.

Lilly glances away when she hears footsteps and catches movement coming their way. They'd better get out of here. She grabs her friends' hands and pulls them away. They get the message and start running. It doesn't surprise her that she's soon being drug along behind them, they run faster. Miley pulls Lilly onto her back, holding Mikayla's hand. They run out of the museum into the moon light. It shines on their skin like a spot light. Finally, outside. They can't even look up to the skies to finally say goodbye to their elders. That would have to wait. Miley and Mikayla run towards a small forest. The man who was a threat far behind them, they are no longer worried. They want the grass beneath their feet.

As soon as the cool grass is underneath them, it is gone. Their wings spread and taken to the skies. Lilly can only hold on, her arms around Miley's shoulders. Mikayla flies to a tree and rests there while Miley keeps going higher. Once in the air, above the trees she looks over her shoulder and smiles at Lilly.

"This might not be my world. But I missed the fresh air. I'm glad I can share it with someone who I know appreciates it as much as I do.

Author's note : Next chapter, an explanation. Do you guys want to know why knowing that Mikayla's baby is an Avis makes Miley change her mind so immediately, or can you guess? Brownie points if you guess! :)

I love your reviews, I promise to keep writing as long as I get a few. It might take me long to update, but I hope you guys keep reading.


	8. Sunsets

Unveiling the Exhibit

Chapter 8

Sunsets

Watching a sunset from the perspective of a tree's branches really is an awe inspiring sight. Lilly had never appreciated the beauty until now. Sitting on Miley's lap, their legs hanging off of the branch, she'd never felt so free.

"Thank you." Miley says softly, not quite a whisper. "For everything. It means so much."

Miley pauses to ponder her next words and Lilly carefully turns around on her lap to face her.

"Birds are meant to be free. To fly. The sky is your home."

Miley chuckles and smiles. "Yes, it is." They both glance to a lower branch where Mikayla sits and Miley sighs.

"I'm worried for her."

"I am too." But you'll take care of her.

"I'll take care of her."

Lilly smiles and moves closer to lean her head on Miley's shoulder. She listens to her heart-beat for a few moments then whispers.

"I'll miss you, Avis Cyrus."

"Then come with us. Simple solution."

Lilly is shocked by how quickly Miley replies her; and, by the actual reply. _Go with her. She wants me to go with her. _Thoughts quickly fly through Lilly's head.

"I only have two tickets." Lilly whispers. "And my mom…"

"I think she'd be able to manage, Lillian." Miley smiles softly. "You'll move away eventually, anyway."

Lilly can't think of any reply to that, because she's absolutely right. They'd talked about her want; no, her need to move away. She wouldn't let herself live in this town forever.

"I want to be wherever you are." Miley speaks after taking a long breath. "I... I don't think I could go back without you, Lilly."

For the first time since Lilly had met her, Miley seemed shy. All of the signs were there. Her cheeks flushed, her words in a hushed whisper, she wasn't even looking at Lilly anymore. Lilly looked into her eyes and replies.

"I would miss you too, Miley. To be honest.. I've been dreading the day you guys leave. I'm going to be lonely without anyone to try and steal."

Miley smiles and looks down at Mikayla then mumbles. "If we wait... They'll need two tickets."

"Miley, what? What are you saying Miley?"

"I'm saying… I want to stay here with you." Miley looks at Lilly, smiling widely. "I want to stay here, and I will stay here. I'll go wherever you go."

"M..Miley, no. No. I can't let you do that. My whole… My entire summer was spent on figuring out a way to get you home. You're not staying here. I won't let you. No, I won't-"

Lilly is forced to stop talking when a warm pair of lips briefly press onto hers. It was a short kiss, but it sent her heart racing. A minute ago, Lilly hadn't even known she'd wanted to be kissed. Let alone be kissed by Miley.

"You are very cute when you're stumbling, Lilly." Miley smiles warmly. "And you should know, I make my own decisions. No one else."

After a few minutes, Miley giggles. Lilly finally breaks her stance at the sound and happily laughs.

"I can't believe… Oh god… Oh, my god… You. You…" Lilly playfully wags her finger at Miley. "You can't go around kissing anyone like that. Warn me next time."

"Consider yourself warned." Lilly's eyes widen then slowly close as those warm lips return. Her arms wrap around Miley's neck, resting on her shoulders. As their kiss deepens, a thought passes through Lilly's mind, and surprisingly it doesn't surprise her. _I love her. _She doesn't blink, pull away from the kiss, or even stop Miley's tongue from invading her mouth. No, Lilly isn't surprised with the revelation that she is in love with an Avis. Because she isn't in love with an Avis. She's in love with Miley Cyrus, the Avis.

Five years after their escape from the museum, Miley and Mikayla were both very happy.

Mikayla went to South America, though not to the destination planned for her. She wandered for a while, her son enjoying learning about the jungle, until the day that she found a small village. Low and behold, none other than Jake was the leader of this village. Jake meeting his son was the best thing that could have ever happened to either of them. Lucas grew closer to his father every day, and he grew very fond of their jungle camping trips once a month. Not only were their trips once a month to the jungle enjoyable, but as Lucas grew they took frequent short trips to stretch their wings. They were the image of a happy family. Although there were no other Avis in their village, it wasn't hard to blend in with the people there. As it turned out, the village was very close to where the Avis had lived. Jake and Mikayla had found the area they were from in their flights. So, the villagers had seen the large flying creatures. They were ecstatic that they had returned, as their village viewed them to be a good luck charm.

Miley staid with Lilly. Although, they didn't stay in their town very long. They moved to Washington, their house settled in a forest. Miley had a favorite tree, of course the highest possible, and would fly at night. She was always careful to make sure she wasn't higher than the line of the trees, but their closest neighbor was miles away. Lilly calls her mother frequently, and they still have fond conversations about where the Avis could possibly be. It turned out very well for them, as Lilly's mother didn't agree with keeping the majestic creatures locked up either. It was still a mystery to her as to where the Avis were or how they escaped, but she would be lying if she said she wasn't happy for the pair. Of course, she had her thoughts about Miley. But she could never say for sure.

"Miley, can you come down? I've got a letter we should read together."

Miley smiles from her perch and glides down, landing right in front of her girlfriend.

"What is it baby?" She'd grown fond of waiting to hear the news. It was much more entertaining than finding out the information on her own.

"From the orphanage." Lilly smiles widely and hands her the letter, then takes her hand and walks inside with her. "I haven't opened it."

Miley looks down and nods then quickly opens it as she sits by the fireplace. Lilly sits down on her lap, watching closely. As Miley pulls the paper out of the opened envelope and then unfold it, they read it together.

Dear Miss Cyrus and Miss Osment;

It is not our usual fashion to accept applications for an unmarried couple. But, our meeting with you was astounding. The love between you is overflowing, and it is obvious that there is enough love to support a child from our family. We would like for you both to come and meet some of the children here. We are assured that they will love you as much as we do. Keep in mind, this is only the beginning of the process. But, this is a start.

Keep in mind, this process may take a few years. And still, when you are approved for a child to live with you, we will still stop in to make sure things are going well. I'm sure we will have no issues with you. I hope that you both have a pleasant day, and I hope to hear from you soon. There is a child waiting to meet you, and to have their life changed for the better.

Sincerely,

The Oakridge Orphan's Family

Author's Note: And that, is the end. Or is it?


End file.
